Order Made
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Apakah kau ingin menemui makhluk yang paling cantik dan paling sempurna? Bacalah cerita ini dan kau akan menemukannya!    Slight PruCan. Story in a story


HETALIA AXIS POWERS – Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

ORDER MADE

Apakah kau ingin melihat 'boneka' yang paling cantik dan paling sempurna…?

A/N : terinspirasi dari video MAD dari fandom lain (DURARARA! disclaimer : Ryohgo Narita).

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Listening to : 'Order Made' by RADWIMPS. Makna lagu ini dalem banget sumpah…

* * *

><p>Pada zaman dahulu kala, hidup seorang pengrajin boneka yang namanya sangat terkemuka. Seluruh orang di kerajaan tempat ia tinggal menyukai boneka-boneka ciptaannya. Bukan hanya karena boneka ciptaannya itu sangat cantik dan mulus, tapi karena rupanya sang pengrajin diberkahi sebuah keistimewaan oleh dewanya.<p>

Ia bisa membuat boneka ciptaannya menjadi hidup.

Suatu hari, nama sang pengrajin sampai ke telinga raja. Sang Raja lalu datang pada sang pengrajin, dan memintanya untuk membuatkan sebuah boneka yang paling sempurna. Sang pengrajin pun menyanggupi permintaan sang raja dan mulai bekerja…

* * *

><p>"Cerita yang menarik, Matt…" gumam Alfred sambil terus membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang baru saja diberikan Matthew. "Ini akan dikumpulkan sebagai tugas sekolah?"<p>

"Kayaknya saying banget kalau cerita sebagus ini harus berakhir di tangan guru saja. Ujung-ujungnya nanti masuk gudang dan nggak pernah dibaca lagi…" sambung Arthur yang duduk di samping Alfred.

Matthew tersenyum mendengar komentar kedua kakaknya. "Mungkin nanti aku akan minta Bu Hedervary mengirimnya ke majalah kalau bisa…" katanya.

"Kau punya bakat jadi penulis, Matt." Puji Alfred lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, cerita ini mengandung makna tersembunyi yang cukup mengena…"

* * *

><p>Sang pengrajin telah selesai memahat perangkat-perangkat tubuh bonekanya. Ia sudah menyambungkan kedua kaki, kedua tangan, kepala, dan tubuh boneka itu menjadi satu. Ia juga sudah mengukir dan melukiskan wajah paling cantik yang pernah dibuatnya pada wajah boneka itu.<p>

Namun ketika boneka itu mulai bergerak dan berbicara dengan sendirinya, sang pengrajin sadar ia melupakan beberapa hal penting untuk membuat boneka yang paling sempurna.

Maka ia pun mulai menanyai bonekanya, kiranya apakah yang ia butuhkan untuk menjadi boneka yang paling sempurna…

* * *

><p>"Eh…"<p>

Matthew menatap bingung Feliciano ketika pemuda Italia itu tampak sedikit bingung setelah membaca cerita yang ditulis Matthew.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Matthew.

"Ngg… bukan aneh sih vee~" gumam Feliciano sambil mengamati lagi beberapa baris kalimat yang baru saja dibacanya. "Kayaknya tokoh pengrajin ini mirip seseorang, ve…"

Matthew tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. "Hm. Kemarin malam Kak Arthur dan Alfred jugta bilang begitu." Katanya. "Memang, tokoh-tokoh di sini aku sadur dari orang-orang yang kita kenal…"

* * *

><p>Sang pengrajin sekali lagi mengamati penampilan boneka ciptaannya. Hampir tak ada kekurangan. Ia cukup puas dengan pilihannya memberikan rambut pirang sebahu dan mata violet cerah pada bonekanya.<p>

"Baiklah, bonekaku sayang…" kata sang pengrajin memulai. "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi boneka paling sempurna yang pernah kubuat. Aku sudah mengukirkan penampilan fisik paling sempurna dari semua boneka yang pernah kuciptakan, dan aku juga sudah menanamkan 'hati' yang paling mulia dari semua 'hati' yang pernah kuberikan…"

Sang boneka itu tersenyum. "Ya, master. Saya bisa merasakannya." Katanya.

"Namun aku sadar masih ada yang kurang darimu, bonekaku." Kata sang pengrajin lagi.

Mata violet datar sang boneka menatap mata rubi penciptanya, di sana muncul kilatan keingintahuan.

"Mengapa begitu master? Saya sudah merasa sempurna…" kata sang boneka.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau masih belum sempurna seutuhnya…" kata sang pengrajin. "Kau masih membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menjadi boneka paling sempurna…"

"Apa itu, master?"

Dengan sedikit ragu, sang pengrajin kembali mengamati bonekanya.

"Bonekaku tersayang… Jika kau bisa memilih, kau menginginkan kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, atau mengingat masa lalu?"

Sang pengrajin tahu, dengan hati mulianya, sang boneka pasti bisa memilih yang terbaik…

* * *

><p>"Masih ada sedikit kesalahan gramatikal, tapi ceritanya sudah sangat bagus, Williams." Kata sang guru bahasa, Elizabeta, sambil tersenyum pada Matthew. Ia lalu menyodorkan kembali kertasnya pada Matthew. "Perbaiki dulu bagian yang kutandai, nanti pasti akan segera kukirim ke majalah."<p>

Matthew tersenyum senang. Ia menerima kembali kertasnya dan membungkuk member hormat. "Terima kasih, bu!" serunya senang.

Elizabeta pun ikut tersenyum. "Ini adalah adegan favoritku, Williams." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebaris paragraph di cerita itu. "Terkadang, kita bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini…"

* * *

><p>"Aku ingin bisa mengingat masa lalu, master."<p>

Jawaban sang boneka cukup membuat sang pengrajin terheran. "Kenapa? Kau tahu, manusia terkadang mengeluh karena ia tak bisa melihat masa depan. Karena itu, mereka baru bisa menyesal belakangan." Katanya.

"Dan tak semua masa lalu itu menyenangkan, bonekaku. Banyak masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Dan semua manusia pasti menangis ketika mereka mengingat masa lalu mereka."

Sang boneka itu tersenyum pada penciptanya. "Memang benar, master. Saya telah mempelajari itu."

"Tapi master, dengan mengingat masa lalu, saya dapat mempelajari banyak hal yang berharga. Dengan mengingat masa lalu, saya mendapatkan pengetahuan tentang mana saja hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan, yang mana yang baik dan mana yang jahat.

"Mungkin memang menyenangkan kalau kita bisa melihat masa depan. Saya tak perlu merasakan penyesalan karena sudah tahu mana yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Tapi hidup saya tak akan menyenangkan dengan begitu, master. Tak aka nada tantangan, tak aka nada kejutan. Semua misteri sudah terlanjur terkuak. Hidup saya akan berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada makna apapun yang bisa saya pelajari…"

"Karena itu master, izinkan saya memiliki kemampuan untuk mengingat masa lalu…"

Sang pengrajin itu pun memandang bonekanya dengan bimbang. Pilihan itu tak akan membuatnya berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Namun demikian sang pengrajin menemukan kebenaran dalam kata-kata bonekanya.

"Baiklah, bonekaku." Katany sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan memberimu kemampuan untuk mengingat masa lalu…"

"Terima kasih, master. Maaf telah menyusahkan anda…" kata sang boneka.

Sang pengrajin tersenyum pada bonekanya. "Selanjutnya, bonekaku. Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan untuk menjadi boneka yang paling sempurna."

Sang boneka mengangguk, mengisyaratkan ia siap mendengarkan pertanyaan berikutnya.

Sang pengrajin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dada kiri sang boneka.

"Jantung, salah satu bagian terpenting dari tubuhmu." Kata sang pengrajin. "Aku memberikan ini padamu dari sebagian 'jantung' milikku."

Terlihat sang boneka tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. "Ya master. Saya bisa merasakannya."

"Satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, bonekaku." Kata sang pengrajin kemudian. "Manusia dapat mati dengan mudahnya karena mereka hanya memiliki satu jantung. Begitu jantung mereka hancur, mereka akan langsung mati, tak ubahnya seperti boneka tak bernyawa."

"Aku akan memberikanmu satu 'jantung' lagi dari diriku dan akan kuletakkan di dada kananmu. Dengan begitu, kau bisaq hidup lebih lama dari manusia biasa. Bagaimana menurutmu, bonekaku?"

Sesaat sang boneka terdiam. Namun sambil tersenyum, ia kembali menjawab…

* * *

><p>Matthew tertawa kecil. Bahkan ia yakin ia melihat mata Natalia sedikit berkaca-kaca begitu gadis itu selesai membaca cerita yang ditulisnya.<p>

"Da. Cerita ini keren, Matthew." Kata Ivan. "Bagaimana kalau dimuat dulu di majalah sekolah sebelum dikirim ke majalah?"

"Mana bisa, Ivan." Kata Matthew.

"Hm. Sayang sekali ya." Kata Ivan lagi. "Kalau begitu, boleh kumuat profilnya saja di majalah sekolah? Siapa tahu nanti banyak yang beli…"

Mata Matthew sedikit membulat mendengarnya. "Wah, padahal tidak perlu. Tapi… yah, terserah padamu saja lah, Ivan…" katanya akhirnya. "Tapi jangan sekarang ya, aku agak buru-buru…"

"Kenapa? Ada yang penting?" Tanya Ivan ketika Matthew mulai bangkit dari kursinya.

Matthew menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin Gilbert membacanya juga. Aku ingin lihat reaksinya…"

Ivan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Da. Dia pasti kaget. Sekaligus senang." Katanya. "Karena dia jadi tokoh yang cukup penting di ceritamu itu, walau tidak di-_mention_ secara langsung…"

* * *

><p>"Tidak perlu, master. Cukup saya memiliki satu jantung saja. Tolonglah anda simpan jantung yang telah anda sediakan itu pada anda sendiri…"<p>

Sekali lagi sang pengrajin menatap bonekanya dengan heran. "Kenapa begitu, bonekaku?"

Sang boneka kembali menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Agar anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya jika saya sudah pergi nanti, master." Kata sang boneka. "Agar meskipun saya dan anda telah berpisah nanti, anda bisa mengetahui bahwa saya baik-baik saja. Anda dapat mengetahui kalau 'jantung' saya masih berdetak lewat jantung satunya yang ada pada anda."

"Selain itu, master, mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi saya menginginkan tanda bahwa meski saya sudah dibawa pergi oleh sang raja, saya tetaplah milik anda yang telah menciptakan saya."

"Dengan begitu, setiap kali saya merasakan jantung saya yang hanya satu ini berdetak, saya bisa teringat kembali betapa berharganya kehidupan yang telah anda berikan pada saya, dan saya pun sadar, bahwa saya tak akan pernah sendiri, karena saya selalu memiliki anda yang seutuhnya memiliki saya."

Sang pengrajin merasa tersentuh mendengar jawaban bonekanya, dan ia pun melanjutkan. "Baiklah bonekaku, aku akan memberikanmu satu jantung saja." Katanya akhirnya. "Lalu, satu lagi yang harus kutanyakan padamu. Ini adalah hal yang cukup penting…"

"Apa itu master?" Tanya sang boneka.

Sang pengrajin itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi air yang jernih.

"Ini adalah 'air mata'." Kata sang pengrajin. "Banyak klienku yang meminta untuk tidak menambahkan elemen ini pada bonekanya, karena dianggap sangat menyusahkan. Bagaimana denganmu, bonekaku? Apakah kau membutuhkan air mata ini?"

"Terkadang air mata akan membuatmu tampak lemah. Dan air ini akan membuat dadamu terasa sakit tiap kali ia mengalir. Matamu akan terasa perih. Kepalamu akan terasa berat, dan kau akan malas untuk berbuat apapun. Banyak yang berpikir air ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya."

Kembali sang boneka tersenyum dan menjawab…

* * *

><p>"Si Gil? Sebentar ya, dia lagi menyelesaikan tugas diskusinya…" kata Antonio sembari menemani Matthew menunggu sahabatnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, cerita tadi benar-benar idemu sendiri?"<p>

"Ah… terinspirasi dari lagu sih…" jawab Matthew.

"Hm. Tapi plotnya sudah bagus kok." Kata Antonio lagi. "Dan, dua tokoh utama di cerita itu…"

Senyuman dari Matthew sudah cukup untuk jawaban. Antonio pun mengangguk paham.

* * *

><p>"Ya master, saya menginginkan air itu."<p>

Sang pengrajin mulai merasa kalau boneka yang ia ciptakan ia sama sekali tak ubahnya manusia biasa. Ia takut ia gagal membuat boneka yang paling sempurna. Tapi ia tahu kalau ia sudah memberikan hati yang paling mulia pada bonekanya, maka ia mempercayai pilihan bonekanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan air ini padamu." Kata sang pengrajin. "Namun, bonekaku, mengapa kau menginginkan air ini?"

Seraya menerima botol kecil itu, sang boneka menjawab.

"Dibanding tampak lemah, master, air ini justru akan membuat saya tampak 'baik hati'."

"Saya tak ingin menjadi sama dengan boneka-boneka lain yang tak dapat mengucurkan air mata tiap kali ia merasakan sakit, tiap kali ia melihat dan merasakan penderitaan orang lain. Memang saya akan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat tiap kali air ini mengalir. Saya tahu rasa sakitnya sangat tak tertahankan. Tapi begitulah cara saya dapat memahami rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang lain. Dengan demikian, saya dapat berusaha untuk tidak melukai orang lain karena saya telah memahami seperti apa sakitnya."

Sang pengrajin itu pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban bonekanya. "Bonekaku, pilihanmu sungguh bijaksana. Tapi semua pilihanmu itu membuatmu tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa. Kau sama lemahnya dan sama rapuhnya…"

"Master." Kata sang boneka itu kemudian. "Bukankah memang itulah 'boneka' yang paling sempurna…?"

* * *

><p>Mata rubi Gilbert membulat lebar begitu ia selesai membaca cerita karya kekasihnya itu. Melihat perubahan ekspresi pemuda Jerman itu, Matthew terkikik pelan sambil meraih salah satu tangan Gilbert yang masih mencengkram erat kertasnya.<p>

"Jangan dilecekin dong, Gil." Kata Matthew. "Gimana? Kau suka?"

"S-S- SUKA BANGET, MATTIE!" seru Gilbert seraya menerjang dan memeluk Matthew. "Keren! Aku sampai mau nangis, nih!"

Matthew tertawa pelan sambil balas memeluk Gilbert sekilas. "Sama. Waktu nulis cerita ini juga aku hampir nangis, lho. Apalagi sambil mendengar lagunya…"

"Tapi Mattie, ngomong-ngomong…" kata Gilbert. "Dua tokoh pengrajin dan boneka itu…"

Matthew pun kembali tersenyum lebar. "Kamu sadar, toh?"

"Ya jelas dong!" seru Gilbert. "Tapi Mattie, kalau aku jadi si pengrajin itu, aku nggak akan menjual bonekanya pada si Raja. Mending kusimpan dan kusayang di rumah!"

"Kalau aku benar-benar jadi bonekanya…" sambung Matthew. "Aku juga nggak akan mau pergi. Apapun yang terjadi, aku nggak akan meninggalkan sisi si pengrajin itu."

Gilbert terkekeh singkat sambil menarik tubuh sang pemuda Kanada itu dalam pelukannya. "Kita sehati, ya?" katanya. "Gimana kalau ending cerita itu kau ubah sedikit?"

Matthew menatap sekilas kertas bertuliskan cerita karyanya itu. "Yah. Dari Kak Arthur, Alfred, Bu Hedervary, sampai kamu, semuanya juga bilang begitu. Mereka agak kurang puas dengan sad ending begini…"

"Makanya, ganti dong! Masih sempat, kan?" bujuk Gilbert lagi.

Matthew pun mengangguk setuju. "Hm. Memang benar." Katanya. "Kalau begitu, biar kuganti saja endingnya…"

* * *

><p>Sang pengrajin itu duduk termenung di ruangannya. Ia telah menukarkan boneka tersayangnya itu dengan sekantung kepingan emas dari sang raja, sesuai perjanjian. Baru sekarang ia merasa benar-benar kesepian. Ia merasa seolah ia baru saja kehilangan separuh bagian dari dirinya yang paling berharga.<p>

"Aku telah menciptakannya… menyempurnakannya… dan bahkan memberinya nama. Wajar saja kalau aku merasa begitu kehilangan." Gumam sang pengrajin.

Krieett…

Sang pengrajin sama sekali tidak bergerak, bahkan ketika ia mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Bahkan ketika ia mendengar pintu itu ditutup, ia sama sekali tidak menoleh, tidak peduli walaupun sekarang ia sedang memunggungi tamunya dengan tidak sopan. Ia sedang tidak bersemangat menghadapi klien sekarang.

"Tuan Gilbert… Master…"

Sang pengrajin itu pun tersentak. Ia sungguh mengenali suara yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya itu. Tentu saja ia mengenalinya, karena ialah yang menciptakannya…

Sang pengrajin itu pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok boneka ciptaannya; bonekanya yang paling sempurna, yang paling ia sayangi, berdiri di depan pintunya. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Matthew…" tak ayal sang pengrajin bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, begitu terkejut melihat kehadiran boneka kesayangannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah sang raja sudah memilikimu?"

Perlahan sang boneka menggeleng. "Sang Raja memulangkan saya kembali, master. Beliau bilang saya tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa, jadi beliau tak melihat kelebihan apapun dari diri saya dan merasa tak membutuhkan saya."

Sang pengrajin segera melangkah menghampiri bonekanya dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat. "Manusia… terkadang tak menyadari betapa sempurnanya 'manusia' itu sendiri." Kata sang pengrajin.

Sang boneka itu pun tersenyum lembut dan balas memeluk penciptanya. "Jadi master…" kata sang boneka. "Mulai sekarang, saya akan tinggal bersama dengan anda saja, kan?"

Sang pengrajin mengangguk antusias sambil membelai rambut pirang bonekanya. Mata rubinya memandang dalam-dalam ke dalam mata violet bonekanya.

"Tentu saja, bonekaku." Kata sang pengrajin sambil mengecup dahi bonekanya dengan penuh sayang. "Kita akan tinggal bersama selamanya, dan tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang dapat memisahkan kita…"

_Ia memiliki rupa yang sempurna._

_Ia memiliki hati yang mulia._

_Ia memiliki hati yang dapat memahami perasaan orang lain._

_Ia memiliki hati yang dapat bersedih untuk orang lain._

_Ia selalu belajar dari masa lalunya._

_Ia selalu menyayangi siapapun yang ada di dekatnya._

_Dan kapanpun, di saat senang maupun susah_

_Ia selalu kembali pada ia yang menciptakannya._

_Dialah sang 'boneka' yang paling sempurna._

_Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?_

_Mudah._

_Berdirilah di depan cermin._

_Dan kau sudah menemukannya._

_Ia persis berada di depanmu, sedang balas menatapmu._

_Kalian, manusia, adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah ada!_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN : pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf kalau alurnya bikin readers sekalian bingung. Mohon maaf juga kalau banyak typo, saya udah terlalu males buat nge-cek lagi dari awal. Tapi yang penting readers sekalian dapet makna cerita gaje ini kan?

Biar lebih ngerti, coba deh nonton video awesome yang menginspirasi fic gaje ini. Hehehe ini linknya .com/watch?v=LiUHTg84D1Q . Ini video MAD fandom DURARARA! karya Ryohgo Narita sensei. ( promosi fandom lain... :P )

Oh ya, pujian-pujian dari temen-temen Matthew yang baca cerita itu sebenarnya adalah pendapat saya sendiri tentang video MAD yang diatas itu, bukannya saya bernarsis ria sama fic bikinan saya ini ^^

Sekian dari saya, readers sekalian. Semoga ada nilai yang bisa diambil dari fic gaje ini.

Akhir kata, R&R please?


End file.
